As it is known, racing catamarans or catamarans used for pleasure boating, usually called "two-points", or also the relevant models, have a forward configuration with two convergent bottoms or hulls, such as the bottoms of the monohull motorboats. This configuration has major drawbacks, especially during the races run in basins not perfectly calm.
In fact, it may happen that one of the two bottoms slips into the waves either due to a piloting mistake or falling down from the jumps the catamaran may make. In this way, it often occurs that, at best, there is just a spin-around of the catamaran, which at cruising speed can be very dangerous anyway, whereas, at worst, there may be the complete capsizing of the catamaran with the possible ejection of the pilot, with easily imaginable consequences.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,113,543 discloses a boat with two catamaran-like appendages having opposite slopes developing into a V-shaped hull at the boat end with the aim of obviating the difficulties of an inverted V-bottom boat, which is not suitable for high speeds in racing.
However, this solution could not be adopted in a real catamaran to overcome the above-mentioned problems due to the high speed experienced in racing.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate or substantially reduce the above-mentioned drawbacks of known type catamarans by devising an induced hydrodynamic stability catamaran, which eliminates the possibility of spin-arounds or capsizings of the catamaran itself.
Within the scope of the mentioned aim, an object of the present invention is to obtain a catamaran maintaining the same driving and performance characteristics of known type catamarans.
Not last object of the present invention is to obtain a high reliability catamaran, fairly easy to build and at competitive costs.